A Stones Throw
by maverickiceman
Summary: Obito survived, changes start rippling out just like a thrown stone's effect on a pond.Good! Orochimaru, Compassionate! Kyuubi. ObiAnko and NaruTemari. Team Minato as family for Naruto. Rated T for now. Family/Humor/Romance/Adventure.
1. A Family Is Born

_**A/N: **_**I'm baaaaack! And to start off my return, here's the first chapter of my first true multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__** I own nada!

* * *

**_

**Key:-**

" …….." Speech

'………..' Thoughts

"……**.." Demon speech**

'………**.' Demon thought**

"………" _**Fused speech**_

'………' _**Fused thought

* * *

**_

_**A Stone's Throw**_

_**CH 1: Birth Of A Family**_

_A few seconds, a few centimetres, the path of Destiny depends on such miniscule factors that even a minute change can have the most drastic of changes……._

_-*-*-*-_

Obito Uchiha knew he was about to die. The surprising thing was that he wasn't afraid. He was more concerned with getting his team-mates, no his_ friends_ to safety, even if it meant his death. After all he wasn't lower than trash! No siree!

Kakashi Hatake felt a body slam into him, pushing both Rin ad himself forward and out of danger as the rocks came tumbling down. He coughed as the dust settled down.

"Obito!" he yelled hoarsely. "Obito!!"" this one came out stronger, tinged with desperation. He couldn't lose his team-mate, his friend, on his first serious mission!

"It's OK! I'm fine!" came the shouted reply, much to Kakashi's relief (a fact he would vehemently deny in his later years).

'Just barely!" Obito thought, eyeing the boulder which would have crushed him had it landed a few more inches to the left. He hadn't gotten off scott free though, his head felt funny, especially the left side. The vision on that side was blurry.

'That's odd; the Sharingan's supposed to enhance your vision isn't it?' He wondered idly.

A familiar gloved hand swam into his vision. He grabbed it ad was hauled onto his feet.

Kakashi stared at his friend. "Obito…. your eye…." He said gesturing to the Uchiha's face. He watched in morbid fascination as the raven-haired youth put his hand on his face and felt the broken lenses of his goggles. With a sickening 'Plop!' the Uchiha's left eyecame away in his hand.

Obito glanced down, feeling surprisingly detached. "So that's what was wrong!" he said. He knew it had to be the shock, or else he'd be howling in pain.

Looking back at his friend with his now oddly distorted vision, he impulsively held his had out.

"I know the medics can probably fix it back, but I want you to have it."

Kakashi stared at his friend, sure he'd misheard. "What?!"

"Take it consider a replacement for yours …. and a gift."

"But…."

"Hey! I'm an Uchiha! Our eyes are the best! Besides with the Sharingan I could kick your ass with one hand behind my back, let alone one eye!"

Kakashi looked at his friend before slowly taking out a kunai and prying his own injured eye out into his hand." I'll take yours only if you take mine."

"Boys!" a third voice interrupted. "You two do know your eyes can be healed right?" Rin, their team-mate questioned. "And you still want to do this?" she continued, having received affirmative nods. The two boys shared one eyed glances before shrugging. She huffed, before stepping forward, plucking the eyes from their outstretched hands and making the exchange before proceeding to apply the trademark green of healing chakra to their faces.

Kakashi was blinking owlishly, when the surviving Iwa nin glanced over the edge of the sink-hole to finally admire his handiwork.

"Well,well! You brats survived! Too bad! Though I might have some fun with the girl once I kill you two."

Hearing the nin's plans for their team-mate made both males blood boil. Obito took a few steps forward, only to stumble as a wave of dizziness hit. As he fell to one knee, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he met the mismatched gaze of his team-mate.

"Rest. I'll take care of this." The Hatake prodigy said, his tone, unlike other occasions filled with concern rather than his team-mate's nod he charged up his incomplete jutsu.

'I only have enough chakra for one attempt, got to make it count!" he thought charging at his surprised foe. To his own surprise he didn't suffer from tunnel vision. His surprise soon turned to realization however.

'Obito, your gift's more valuable than even you realize.' He thought as he drove his fist through the Iwa nin. The body slid off his arm as he stepped back putting as much distance between him and the body as possible before falling to his knees in exhaustion.

A few minutes, later his team-mates joined him. Obito had his right eye covered by his hitaie. "Better cover it up." he said at Kakashi's quizzical look, "the rocks did more than knock my eye loose. I can't seem to turn the Sharingan off." he explained. Kakashi nodded before moving his hitaie into a mirror image of Obito's.

"Well, it's not exactly what you were assigned but good job!" a voice said. All three teens turned to see their blond haired leader leaning against a tree.

"Sensei, the mission.." began Kakashi.

"It's my fault! I convinced Kakashi to rescue Rin." Interrupted Obito.

"It's alright." Minato raised his hand smiling. "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you all, and I've a feeling I wouldn't be the only one." He finished glancing at Kakashi.

"But, Sensei, the bridge…" Rin said hesitantly.

"Is waiting to go 'BOOM!'" Minato said with a grin. " So what say the 'Dynamic Duo' take a couple of soldier pills and we go finish our mission,eh?"

A few minutes later, Minato spoke again, as they leaped among the trees." By the way Kakashi, I retrieved your dad's blade. I know this young weapon-smith back home who'd be able to fix it back up. His uncle did help your dad make it after all….."

_-*-*-*-_

_The Third Great Shinobi War saw the fall (sadly) of great legends, yet it also saw the birth of legends destined to be even greater. And foremost among them, was the legend of Konoha's "Heroes of the Sharingan-Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha", exemplifying all the virtues Konoha held dear. The duo were part of yet another legend in the making 'Team Minato', the future 'neo-Sannin'. But to the members of 'Team Yellow Flash' as it was known among themselves and their friends they were part of something much more simple yet profound. They were part of a family. _


	2. One Of Them

_**A/N:**_ The idea of the Sannin helping raise Naruto is inspired by the early chapters of EroSlackerMicha's '_The Littlest Sannin_' though it's not really correct since 'Sannin' means 'Three Ninja'.

_Disclaimer:_ I….do…..not…...repeat……myself.

* * *

" …….." Speech

'………..' Thoughts

"……**.." Demon speech**

'………**.' Demon thought**

"………" _**Fused speech**_

'………' _**Fused thought

* * *

**_

_**A Stones' Throw**_

_**Ch. 2: One Of Them**_

_Two Years Later:-_

Obito looked at the other people gathered in the Hokage's office sadly. It had been hardly two hours since his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi No Kitsune in his new-born son. And here the Uchiha was a Jounin of barely 18 months today, waiting along with Kakashi as requested by the Sandaime Hokage. He sighed as his girlfriend, Anko Mitarashi, patted his arm comfortingly.

Their common sensei and Anko's uncle, Orochimaru leaned against another wall with an expression with equal parts sadness, regret, frustration and anger. 'Damn it, Minato! If you'd just waited an hour or so more Jiraiya and I could have found another way!'

All four occupants of the room looked up as two figures walked into the room, arguing heatedly. "I still say you should let me take him out of the village! You saw how the villagers reacted. Minato's wish's not going to be respected, at least not by the civilians, Sensei!", a white haired man with a painted face, red and white clothes and wooden geta finished saying.

Before the old man being addressed could reply, a blonde haired woman interrupted. She was rather… well-endowed and followed by two other women, one cradling a bundle in her arms. Said blonde's tone was half curious half menacing. "What exactly was their reaction, Jiraiya?"

"Well, take 'Kill the demon!' multiply it by all its variations and you pretty much nailed the civilians' as well as some of the ninjas' reaction."

Orochimaru winced at the ominous sound of Tsunade's knuckles cracking.

"What about the clans?' the question came from his niece, making Orochimaru smile. That was the crux of the matter, if they could garner support from the major clans…

"I'm afraid that's pretty much a broken reed to lean on." Sarutobi replied." The emergency meeting I just came from, pretty much curtailed any major aid they might have lent."

"Emergency meeting? But Kakashi wasn't summoned. Neither were Sensei or her team-mates." Rin Hatake spoke up.

"Indeed, I myself was informed only after they had started the vote on a decree. Homura and Koharu used the stipulations regarding a state of emergency to get it passed. As for the summons, they can just say due to the state of chaos, the message was misplaced or you missed it."

Orochimaru inwardly seethed, exposing Dazo's treachery and banishing him had not achieved much it seemed. Sensei's team-mates had filled his role as permanent council road-blocks extremely well, it appeared.

"But what exactly was the decree, Sensei?" he hissed. Now was not the time to loose control, there would be people and places he could vent on later, he'd make sure of it. Right now, Naruto's present and future well-being were more important.

"Ah, yes. The civilians with the support of the Mitokado, Utante and Uchiha clans have passed the following decree- Naruto Uzumaki is not to be adopted by any of the ninja clans… or ex-clan members, shinobi or otherwise."

Obito, who'd stiffened at the mention of his clan and opened his mouth to exploit what he viewed as a loophole, ended up saying instead." You're the Hokage can't you over-rule the decision?"

"Unfortunately, my reinstatement was officially recognized only _after _the decree was passed. And as a _re-instated_ Hokage my power to over-rule the decree is hampered. Only the Godaime has the power to overrule the decree. And though the candidates for that position are within this room, your services are required elsewhere at the moment." 'The God Of Shinobi' said sadly. A feral smirk, however soon made its way onto his face," However I managed to get this law implemented instead, hopefully Naruto's future will not be as difficult as the council hoped." As the gathered shinobi read the scroll he passed around, he continued. "Also ninja matters are once again under my sole control. Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha", the two addressed snapped to attention," Your ANBU team is hereby tasked with the surveillance and protection of Naruto Uzumaki, as he'll be known till his 16th birthday, two operatives are to be present at all times till he graduates the ninja academy."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the duo said with matching grins.

"Next, Anko Mitarashi, you are to assist Ibiki Morino with anyone who breaks 'The Sandaime's Law'. In addition you are given full dispensation to deal with any assassins handed over by Naruto's protection detail in any way and by any means you deem necessary."

Orochimaru watched as the trio received their orders and went to say goodbye to the small bundle that had been sleeping quietly in Shizune's arms all this time.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- his god-nephew (if there was such a thing).

He watched Obito cradle the sleeping baby, the young man (and indirectly his sensei) were responsible for preventing him from walking down a far darker part

-*-*-*-

_Start Flashback_

_6 months after the Bridge mission:-_

'Damn it! I'll just make it!' thought Obito, just to miss the edge of the next roof-top and land instead in the balcony, right in the middle of the scrolls being studied by a pale-skinned black-haired ninja.

"Heh, sorry about that...... Orochimaru-sama!" the teen felt sweat collect on his brow as the Snake Sennin glared at him. "So whatcha looking at?" he questioned in an attempt to sidetrack the man's anger.

"None of your business." came the curt reply.

"Cursed Heaven Seal? Whoa! Why do you want to use this?" Obito questioned, brushing off the anger easily.

"For power and knowledge. Something even you the Uchiha failure get too easily with that damned Sharingan of yours." Orochimaru didn't know how, but the newly minted Jounin was making him say things he'd normally keep to himself.

To his surprise, the teen looked at him with far more wisdom and age in his visible eye than he thought possible.

"You're right the Uchihas have it easy, too easy. Do you know why I'm considered a failure? Besides giving my Sharingan to my team-mate, I don't use my Sharingan in all situations even spars, only serious battles. And I _never use _it on an ally without permission. That's not making _proper_ use of my Sharingan so I'm a disgrace. But I say true power is what you use to protect others and the knowledge you gain for that purpose is true knowledge. Kuso! I'm late!", with that he shushined away.

"Ne, Uncle Orochi, who was that?" a 12-year old Anko asked her uncle, who was staring at a scroll on the floor.

"Someone who's given me a lot to think about." was the puzzling reply.

_End Flashback_

-*-*-*-

It was Obito's words that helped him repair the fraying bonds with his team. It was those words that made him step down as a candidate for Yondaime,in favour of Minato. And those very words convinced him to take Obito on as his second apprentice.

And thus it was, that the Snake Sennin found himself agreeing with Jiraiya-baka that they would be the best damn god-parents ever. After all they owed Minato at least that much

And so the family that had started off with 'Team Minato' and slowly grown, now welcomed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze into the fold. Accepted him as one of their own.


	3. Son Of Man

_**Disclaimer: **_Do I have to?

* * *

**Key:-**

" …….." Speech

'………..' Thoughts

"……**.." Demon speech**

'………**.' Demon thought**

"………" _**Fused speech**_

'………' _**Fused thought

* * *

**_

_Ch 3: Son Of Man_

_Naruto's 2__nd__ Birthday:-_

A birthday is supposed to be a joyous occasion, yet Kakashi Hatake found himself feeling anything but joyful. The reason for this could be traced to the bundle held protectively in his arms.

A blond toddler who'd just turned two was huddled quietly in Kakashi's arms. To those who knew the normally bubbly blue-eyed Naruto Uzumaki, this in itself would set off Defcon-1 level alarms. Add to this if one were to look carefully one would see signs of neglect and abuse and you could be sure the culprits would face their own personal Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined (if such events had happened in this world) at the hands of the boy's 'family'.

Kakashi once again cursed the council for sending him on a month long mission with Obito while placing that jerk (his private opinion of course) Hiro Yakushi, along with his bastard brother (yet another private opinion) Keisuke, in charge of Naruto. With Itachi busy on supposedly essential clan business, Yugao and Yamato (as he preferred to be called) had no option but to obey when the Yakushis said they would take over the orphanage assignment.

Kakashi was sure the two kinsmen belonged to Root (which didn't exist, of course), especially with the way they expressionlessly watched Naruto get ignored and left outside in the rain. If he and Obito hadn't come along...

Kakashi stopped that train of thought; he needed to concentrate on getting Nartuto to the hospital ASAP. Obito was handling the two now ex-ANBUs punishment, no doubt with some help from Anko.

The older of the copy-nins felt a thin smile make its way onto his face. Anko's sessions, he'd bet, would be the first time those scum felt any emotion since their induction to Root. That woman could make a stone statue beg for mercy on its knees if the wrong buttons were pressed. And boy were they being pressed tonight!

He stumbled into the hospital lobby glancing around for some of the medical staff, ones he could personally vouch for. Rin had intercepted too many would be assassins from among the nurses and even the doctors for any of the family to just hand over Naruto to the medics. Speaking of his wife, there she was at the nurses' station.

"Kakshi-kun!" Rin started in surprise."What are you - Kami! What happened to Naruto!"

The scarecrow explained, before slumping down in relief; watching his wife hurry away with the blond. He knew it wasn't over, there would be tension among all of them until their little 'Maelstrom' was cleared. But for now all he could do was settle down for a long vigil over their 'otouto'.

_Naruto's 5__th__ Birthday:-_

Obito opened the door to Naruto's apartment slowly, worriedly. He'd come to take the blond boy to the party they were having at the Hatake mansion. It wasn't a far distance to walk seeing as Naruto lived in one of the buildings in the Hatake compound, Obito living in the same building as Naruto, had wanted to be the one to bring the guest of honor.

He paused; hearing sobs coming from the bed-room. 'Damn it! What did they do this time?' he thought angrily.

Ever since Naruto's 2nd birthday he, his team-mates and the Sannin had been pressuring the Sandaime to take Naruto out of the orphanage. Sarutobi had agrred only after the Hatakes had said they would put up Naruto in one of the flats they owned, rent free, in the building that Obito had moved into on leaving the Uchiha clan compound (thus adding another strike to his name). Even then they had to accept Sarutobi's offer of a stipend and waiting till Naruto turned 4 before anything happened.

The raven haired Jonin approached the small boy curled up on the bed."Naruto, you OK?"

The boy looked at him, nodded quickly, then looked away.

"Wanna talk about it?" the tone was gentle.

"I got chased again. But I got away again thanks to Sakuragi-san and the othe others." All the while the boy refused to look at Uchiha.

Obito tensed, though the council had not tried to pull such an obvious stunt as the one on Naruto's second birthday, a fact Obito thought had to do with Jiraiya's reaction at the council meeting resulting from _that_ shit-storm, the truth was neither he or any member of their team could be around Naruto 24/7 anymore what with business finally picking up for Konoha's ninja forces.

Luckily Naruto had friends, _good _friends, who picked up the slack. Even if they were from the supposed wrong side of the tracks...

"You weren't hurt were you?"

A shake of the head.

"Then what happened?"

"I heard some of the people chasing me say they blamed me for the Yondaime's death. I know he was your sensei and i didn't want you all feeling bad every time you saw me so.." he gestured to a pair of bags he'd obviously been in the middle of packing.

Obito felt his heart wrench. "Naruto, we don't hate you, any of us. The Yondaime wanted us to see you as a hero."

"So you're only looking after me because your sensei asked you to!" the boy interrupted, upset.

"No we're doing this because we care about you." came a voice from the doorway. Rin Hatake continued as she strode into the room, followed by her silver-haired husband, " Naruto, your parents were our best friends, if it wasn't for the attack we'd have been waiting with your dad to see our otouto for the first time." She knelt down and hugged the boy letting him cry himself out. "Now," she said when he finished, "how about you come help me stop Tsunade baachan from putting ero-sennin through the wall? There are enough holes already thanks to your idiot _'nii-sans' _sparring indoors. Again!"

_Naruto's 7__th__ Birthday:-_

Naruto Uzumaki was restless. It was his birthday, yet he was stuck inside. His adoptive nee-chan Rin Hatake had decided to confine him to the Hatake estate. She'd done it nicely enough inviting his friends from the clans that were nice to him to play with him on his birthday. But he knew it was to keep him safe from the unusually spirited 'demon hunts' that happened on these days.

But it was night now and late at night at that. From experience Naruto knew this was the safest time to sneak out for a stroll. And thus here he was sneaking out of the room he was sharing with Choji, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba who were staying the night. He'd almost made it to the door when a voice spoke up.

"Where ya going?" mumbled a sleepy Inuzuka.

"Just for a walk."

"Now?"

"Best time for one."

"How about me and Akamaru tag along? It's a full moon tonight and us Inuzukas always get restless on those nights."

"Fine, but keep it down, will ya? We don't wanna get caught."

The trio made their way out of the house and the Hatake compound with stealth rivaling those of the best Gennin, if said Gennin were 7 years old. As such it wasn't surprising that they'd picked up a tail. Luckily for them it was friendly.

Kakashi watched as his otouto disappeared into the woods near the Hyuuga estate. He'd known Naruto'd been feeling restless and had decided to keep an eye on him, seems his hunch had paid off.

Naruto stopped under a tree, his ears twitching, thanks to his 'tenant' he had senses on par with the Inuzuka, something that pissed Kiba off every time they played hide'n'seek. "Kiba, you hear that?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a sniff of something too. Wait a minute, you see that? "

"Yeah," he had indeed seen a shadowy figure sprinting in their direction. "Looks like he's carrying something."

"Arf,arf."

"What do you mean it smells like Hinata, boy?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I say we investigate." With that Naruto was off on an intercept course.

Hiroshi Takeda, Jonin of Kumogakure was ecstatic, he'd managed to sneak in and make off with his target. 'Hyuugas, bah! What use's the Byakugan if you're so arrogant! Kumo won't make the same mistake, we'll show you how to really use the Byakugan!" The ninja was knocked out of his internal gloating as two bodies impacted on him. These are the results of not paying attention, something drilled into every ninjas head. It takes only an instant for the shit to hit the fan and for Takeda that moment had arrived.

"Kiba, make sure Hinata's OK!" Naruto yelled. He'd glimpsed the Kumo headband and knowing said village's obsession with the Hyuuga Bloodline, thanks to his 'family' had put two and two together and as expected that still added up to four.

Kiba nodded, already working on the knots keeping what he now saw was a sack. Finally he managed to open it to be greeted by the lavender orbs of one Hinata Hyuuga. "It's ok, Hinata. We're here, Akamaru and I'll look after you." the brown haired boy said as soothingly, for him, as possible.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy dodging the Kumo-nin's kunai swipes. Never before had he been so thankful for his Anko-neechan's training(torture). 'Uh-oh, he's going back to Kiba and Hinata! Gotta keep his focus on me!' Naruto opened his mouth and uttered the first taunt that entered his mind. "You're a Jonin? Man Kumo must be desperate or not really care about the mission's success if this is what they send out"

The results exceeded even Naruto's expectations, the jonin charged up what Naruto realized was a lethal Raiton jutsu. Luckily before he could use it, the base of his skull made contact with the hilt of an ANBU katana.

"Nii-san!"

"I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?"

"But how did you.."

"I followed you of course. Let's go get Kiba and Hinata. I hear Hizashi's security team on their way here. After we clear up this mess, I'm taking you back home."

"Oh man!Nee-chan's gonna go ballistic isn't she?"

"You bet! Now let's go say hi to Hizashi, I can't wait to see his face when he realizes his work's done already."

_Next Afternoon:-_

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!"

Sarutobi winced, he was pretty sure the other Kages had heard that little outburst.

"Naruto went and put himself in danger and you want to reward him with a camping trip?!" huffed Rin Hatake.

"You misunderstood; this happening when it did was most unfortunate. The villagers are sure to blame it on Naruto _even_ though he was the reason the kidnapping did not succeed." The Sandaime said, trying to explain his reasoning to the irate Jonin medic.

"And since we were specially requested by Suna to consult on some issues, Sensei thought it best if we took him along." stated Orochimaru, who'd stopped by to receive a mission on one of the Sannin's periodic visits to check up on Naruto (and bash in a few heads if and when necessary).

"Look if it makes you feel better, you can accompany us along with Obito, since Kakashi still has to testify regarding the kidnapping event" interrupted Tsunade. "Besides it'll be a chance for me to catch up on my apprentice's current skills."

"H-hai." Even being the best healer in residence in Konoha, since Tsunade and Shizune were always travelling, Rin couldn't help be nervous on hearing that her Shishou was planning to test her.

"Good, now as for the details of your trip to Suna," Sarutobi said getting the meeting back on track.

_Two days later:-_

Sarutobi watched as the group faded in the distance, Naruto and Obito already ganging up on Jiraiya, while wisely giving Rin a wide berth.

'Minato, your son will be a man for all to see. Of this I'm sure.'

* * *

_- Omake: Birth Of A Legendary Rivalry -_

Kakashi watched as Rin comforted the blond five year old. "Remind me never to come to you for a pep-talk."

"Hey, at least it's better than Gai's 'Flames Of Youth' speeches."

Kakashi shuddered, but Obito's next words nearly stopped his heart cold.

"I hear Naruto wants to be a Taijutsu specialist."

It was at that moment the elder copy nin decided he'd have to start showing Naruto his 'cool' jutsus before the blond was lost to them forever.

_At the party:-_

Kakashi was sticking close to Gai (hey, sacrifices had to be made for the greater good). And keeping Naruto from turning into a spandex clad 'youthful' Taijutsu junkie was good for everyone.

"You say something?" Kakashi said, only half listening to his fellow Jonin's rant. He was concentrating on spotting Naruto and keeping Gai as far as possible from his impressionable otouto

"YOSH! There's that unyouthfully, hip attitude of yours I was speaking about Kakashi! For that reason you are now MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!" Gai yelled the last words loud enough for everyone to hear.

It was the beginning of a _beautiful_ relationship.


	4. Suna: Sun Sand & Surprises

_Disclaimer:_ Once is enough.

* * *

" ….." Speech

'…..' Thoughts

"…**.." Demon speech**

'…**.' Demon thought**

"…" _**Fused speech**_

'…' _**Fused thought

* * *

**_

_**A Stone's Throw**_

**_CH 4: Suna:- Sun, Sand & Surprises_**

Obito chuckled as Jiraiya made intimate contact with Kaze No Kuni's most abundant commodity, sand. He looked down when he felt a tug on his flak-jacket.

Naruto, who'd watched his godfather get smacked for the umpteenth time, asked his 'Bito nii-san innocently. "Is Ero-sennin a masochist?"

Everyone froze.

"Naruto-kun, do you know what that means?" asked Rin in a strained voice.

"Yeah, someone who likes getting hurt," the blond parroted," I asked Kaka nii-san after he called 'Bito nii-san that when he came back all bruised from his 'sleep-over' with Anko nee-chan."

Obito screamed girlishly as he ran away from a pissed Rin and an equally pissed Orochimaru, the trio rapidly disappeared over the horizon.

The four people left behind stared, Shizune broke the silence. "So Shishou, you've been encouraging Jiraiya-sama?"

This time Tsunade joined Jiraiya in biting the dust.

-X-X-X-

Temari Subaku sighed as she adjusted her formal kimono, her father wanted to present a good first impression, even though he was almost guaranteed the Kage's hat, the visit of th Sannin would be a chance for him to display his political skill. She heard a commotion at the gates and headed in that direction as did everyone else in the welcome committee.

The scene that greeted her caused her to stifle a giggle. A raven-haired man was being pummeled by a lady with funny tattoos and an older pale-skinned man.

'Raven', who she now saw was an Uchiha yelled. "But it was Ero-sennin who used her as inspiration for his books!"

She struggled to keep quiet as the duo then turned their attention to the white haired man who'd just arrived with two women and a blond boy her age. The blond who she noticed had what looked like whiskers on his cheeks, obviously didn't have to.

'He has a nice laugh.'

-X-X-X-

Temari watched as the blond, Naruto, bounced all around, exploring and dragging her otouto around. Gaara seemed to be enjoying it after all he was smiling slightly, something he was doing less and less everyday.

She glanced back at where her twin, Kankuro was listening as the Uchiha, Obito, described his team's first meeting with their other chaperone, Uncle Sasori, who kept grinding his teeth every time Obito called him 'ole Sassi'.

A sudden explosion in front of her drew her attention. "Gaara!" she screamed as her brother disappeared in a cloud of dust thrown up by the explosion, she saw a flash of blond before everything was obscured.

-X-X-X-

Naruto was surprised by the explosion, but all the training he'd done with his family kicked in and he went back to back with his new friend Gaara, who'd obviously had some training too since he was already in a stance, with sand swirling around him. Naruto filed that away to ask about later, even as he heard Gaara's sister, Temari if he remembered right, call out. Suddenly a shadow appeared before him knocking him away from the red head.

"Stay away, we're after the demon, not you." the newly revealed Suna Jounin stated as his partner attacked Gaara.

That comment got Naruto's attention. He'd learnt his secret since the incident on his birthday. His family had decided it was time and sat him down to explain. He understood his role. He even understood the villager's reactions. It all only drove him harder to become Hokage and gain recognition as Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyuubi Jinchiruki..

To hear that his new friend faced the same thing he did made him mad. He cocked his fist back and punched the surprised Jounin in the jaw. He turned to hel his friend not noticing, the red around him or that the Jounin was out cold.

The second Jounin was stunned as he was pushed away from the red head, who he'd still not been able to hit thanks to the damned sand, by a blond missile.

"Today's your lucky day teme! Its 'buy one, get nine free' day!" Naruto growled as he unleashed a flurry of Kyuubi-enhanced kicks and punches some of which connected.

The fight was cut short as a blade appeared in the Jounin's throat. Naruto stared at the puppet that appeared as the body slumped down.

Sasori's voice snapped him back to reality. "Go join your friends." The puppeteer watched as the blond joined the group around Gaara before turning to interrogate the survivor who'd dared attack his godson.

-X-X-X-

Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha delegation were in the middle of treaty discussions when Sasori of the Red Sands burst in and pinned the potential Yondaime Kazekage to the wall by his throat.

"Sasori what's the meaning of this?" yelled one of the elders, Chiyo if Tsunade remembered rightly.

"Pardon the interruption Chiyo baa-sama, but the _Kazekage_" here the red headed puppeteer glared at the Kage-elect through his bangs has broken our agrrement by attacking his son.

Tsunade started, glancing at the red headed child, noticing that Naruto was gesturing that he wanted to tell them something. She was moving to join Orochimaru and Jiraiya when she noticed the elder Subaku go through quick one-handed seals, shielded from the others by his robes before kawariming with a chair and shushining outside. She was torn until she heard Sasori and Subaku's brother in-law give roars of fury before giving chase.

Orochimaru glanced up from where he was listening to Naruto and Obito explain what happened. "Could someone explain why the Kazekage would attack a Jinchiruki he created, not to mention that the Jinchiruki is his son.

Chiyo stepped forward hesitantly. "Something went wrong, he deemed the 'weapon' as 'unstable and useless'." The old woman spat the words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth.

"First of all someone should've told him this is a kid we're talking about, not a weapon!" Jiraiya said channeling some chakra to see the seal. "Secondly, the bastard made the mistake himself, this seal design's flawed. I can fix it though; with your permission of course."

After a quick conversation Chiyo continued. "We grant you permission, we never supported Subaku's plan but he convinced the Sandaime to veto us."

"we understand. Well no time like the present. I'll require the following items." Jiraiya went on to list the requirements for the seal modification ceremony.

-X-X-X-

_Three weeks later_

Gaara had slept for three days after the four day ceremony before waking up smiling and joining in Naruto's hi-jinx just like the blonde's friends in Konoha.

Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle was appointed the Kazekage on his return from chasing and fighting the elder Subaku who'd unfortunately managed to escape. Sasori vowed to track him down and kill him.

Naruto had enjoyed his time with the Sand Trio, especially Temari who'd surprisingly turned to him for reassurance during the week Gaara was getting his seal fixed. His fellow blonde held him in high regard, even though Naruto said that helping Gaara was the right and only thing to do. Finally he'd given up, after all he didn't want to spend all his time with the pretty girl arguing.

As for Gaara, he'd thanked Naruto in his smooth flat voice for all his help, something Naruto had waved off. Instead he'd introduced the red head to the world of pranking, much to the chagrin of Kankuro, the duo's favorite target. The black clad, budding 'transvestite' (another word Naruto happily told Rin nee-chan Kaka nii-san had taught him) had, as a result only grunted goodbye and refused to even shake his hand.

Naruto watched the cliffs of Suna disappear in the distance. He rubbed his cheek absently, remembering Temari kissing it after asking him to write to her. He planned to do that the day after they reached home.

"Thinking about your new girlfriend?"

"Nii-san!"

* * *

_-Omake: The Origin Of Icha-Icha-_

Jiraiya eyed the beautiful 16 year-old in front of him. "You want me to what?'

Anko shrugged. "You heard me; I want to give Obi-kun a teaser gift of what his birthday gift from me will be."

Jiraiya managed to simultaneously stifle a snicker at her nickname for her boyfriend and a nosebleed at the thought of what the guy would see. 'Wait a minute, if I play this right…' "Why me?"

"Because something that'll get a rise out of you will definitely blow him over."

_Obito's 18__th__ birthday party,_

"You can thank your girlfriend for inspiring this gift. And me for helping her pick hers out. You're one lucky man." Jiraiya said handing Obito a slim package.

"Icha-Icha? What the heck is …" Obito stopped as he read a page in the book he'd just unwrapped.

"ERO-SENNIN!" he yelled chasing the cackling super pervert.

Later, Kakashi picked up the book curiously after having watched the rest of the adults look at the book for themselves and then join in the Jiraiya hunt.

Ten minutes later, he said to himself giggling perversely, "I gotta have a copy, wait till I show Ebisu this."

* * *

_Next:__ Sasuke and Kumo.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ **Well, my first post from my new home, my college hostel, I'd just like to warn everybody that my updates will be quite erratic from now, since pursuing my Master's seems like it'll be taking up most of my time. That won't stop me from writing though; posting will mostly be done during the hols. Anyway, Team Minato's meeting with Sasori will be a separate one-shot. I'm also planning a companion 'Bingo Book'.**


End file.
